


相恋X年三十题

by Tsukikun



Category: Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 08:19:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18279380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukikun/pseuds/Tsukikun
Summary: 16-18三连开车题（送命题）





	相恋X年三十题

16.hello stranger/一时兴起的419play

　　雅柏菲卡独自坐在清吧的角落。台上的驻唱歌手已经唱了好几首歌，面前的酒杯还是没怎么动过。他对自己的酒量还是有一些自觉的，经历了上次的尴尬后就再也不在公众场合多喝。但总有些时候，那些心烦意乱的情绪没有出口，只一味地在四处乱撞，令人想借助外物的力量将它们平复。这回点的酒精度虽然不高，他也只是偶尔呡一口。

　　走进这里的初衷只是在毫无计划的闲逛中，无意间被台上歌手的歌声所吸引。但一个人来这种地方显然不太合适，尽管已经坐在了偏僻的地方，来搭讪的人还是一波又一波，他拒绝得不胜其烦，想着要不还是就此离开算了。

　　“请问，您这边有人吗？”正在这时，一个新的声音冒了出来。声音的主人颇有些为难地说，“我没有找到其他合适的座位了。”

　　听上去不是方便拒绝的理由。他摇摇头：“没有，您随意吧。”

　　“那真是多谢了。”他旁边的椅子被拉开了。青年坐了下来，“您也是一个人吗？”

　　这对话的开场听上去和刚才的搭讪别无二致，但就是没有引起他的反感：“是的。”

　　“那真是很巧，”青年摇晃了一下他的杯子，“不过呢，我是因为和恋人吵架了，于是被一个人丢下了。”

　　“这样啊。”雅柏菲卡垂下了眼，“是个很任性的恋人吧。”

　　“嗯……怎么说呢，虽然的确会想抱怨对方又让我担心，但毕竟我也有做的不对的地方。不过还是希望他下次不要自己乱跑了，”青年状似苦恼地支起下巴，“他这么好看，要是被人勾搭走了怎么办？”

　　“……”

　　“啊，光听我讲了，也说说你的事吧？比如为什么来了这家酒吧？”

　　“没什么特殊的理由，只是来转换一下心情罢了。和你一样，我也有一个正在闹别扭的恋人。”

　　“哦……”青年意义不明地拖长了语调，“来说说他？”

　　雅柏菲卡思忖了一会，最后简短地总结：“是个笨蛋。”

　　旁边沉默了一会，最后幽幽开口：“真是毫不留情的评价啊。”

　　“而且还总是固执得不行，认定了什么就不肯放手……但是啊，”昏暗的光线下，雅柏菲卡浅浅地笑了一下，“如果不是他的这些特质，我们也很难像这样作为恋人走到今天这一步。”

　　“听起来都是对方的自作主张啊，”青年说道，“成为恋人，就意味着两个独立的个体为了能稳固共存而相互磨合，就会增添很多新的烦恼，像这样的吵架还可能有无数次……这些都是你想要的吗？尽管如此你也愿意和他一起走下去吗？”

　　“别会错意了。虽然听起来的确都是他在主动，但我可不是只会被别人推着走的类型。”雅柏菲卡的语气坚定，“他是我选择的，可以把心交付的人。所以，就算有磨合的烦恼，我也相信我们一定能跨过。”

　　很长一段时间对方没有说话。最后青年释然地笑了一下：“这么说，你不生他的气了？”

　　“啊，那不一样。该生的气还是要生的。”

　　“……”

　　“谢谢你听我说这么多，”雅柏菲卡冲他微笑，“时间不早了，我该走了。”

　　“我送你吧，这条路比较偏僻，一个人走不安全。”

　　从店里走出来的时候，夜已经深了。他们一前一后地走在空荡荡的街上，相隔着一些微妙的距离。没有人率先开口。

　　打破他们之间安静氛围的是突然落下的雨滴。“啊，下雨了。”青年伸出手，越来越大的雨点砸在他们身上。

　　“有些不妙啊……”雅柏菲卡喃喃着加快了脚步，但这雨果然验证了他的猜想，不但毫无停下来的意思，反而越下越大。最后他们狼狈地在雨中奔跑起来，躲在了路边一家还在营业的店外的屋檐下。

　　看着彼此湿漉漉的样子，两人相视而笑。

　　“看这雨也没有要停的样子，有些难办了。”

　　“是啊……不过很巧，这是家旅馆。”他指了指亮着的【住宿】的牌子，“反正都到这一步了，按照流程……”

　　“就来一场应景的for one night吧？”

　　

　　没有开灯的黑暗房间里，除了雨被噼里啪啦砸在窗户玻璃上的声音外，就只剩下两人的喘息。联结的躯体，炽热的情欲，还有高潮之后宛如断线般的空白。在一切结束后他的双眼失去了焦点，躺在床上仰头喘气，就像一条被浪拍在岸边的鱼。

　　另一边的情况也好不到哪里去。青年正欲坐起，手腕却被另一股力道拽住了：“……别走。史昂，别走。”

　　这是今晚他第一次听雅柏菲卡叫他的名字，同时也意味着这场陌生人角色扮演的终结。史昂一下子就心软了下来，在对方的额上落下一吻：“我不走，就是去给你倒杯水。你嗓子都哑了。”

　　对方的手依然没有松开。史昂无奈，只好重新躺下来搂住他：“我会一直在你身边的，好吗？”

 

17、从back kiss 开始 / 享受你的亲吻  
　　他们一直睡到日上三竿——当然，这仅仅是史昂醒来后看着床头的荧光闹钟得出的结论。即使已经是第二天正午，窗外的雨还是没有一点停的意思，乌云将太阳遮得死死地，外加厚厚的窗帘，使室内的光线一点也不比昨天晚上好多少，暗呼呼的。

　　史昂在床头柜上摸了半天房卡，却什么也没摸着。昨晚倒水的时候便已经如此。进屋的时候就不应该忘了插电，但是那个时候谁还有这份理智呢？史昂无奈地摇摇头，只好像昨晚一样，顺着墙壁一路摸索过去，路上踩着好几件被随意扔下的衣服。凭着上次的记忆，他顺利地给自己结了被凉水，又将手伸向旁边的柜子。也许房卡就在上面？他这么想着，一桶乱摸。  
　　就在这时灯“啪”地一下开了。一只手伸过来，拿走了饮水机旁的另外一个杯子。  
　　“嗯？你是怎么找到房卡的？”  
　　“在你衣兜里。”雅柏菲卡咽下嘴里的一口水，顺便清了清喉咙，“你总是这样，一上头了就把衣服到处乱扔。”  
　　史昂稍稍有点不好意思地傻笑了一下。此刻雅柏菲卡身上披着他从家里穿来的那件长款白衬衫，上面好几处地方已经被狠狠地揉皱了，但还算整洁干净，看来并没有被上一场的混乱波及太多。他并没有扣上扣子，任凭精壮的肌肉线条展露在外，白衬衫精巧地勾勒出流畅的背部线条，一路往下，衣摆堪堪遮住重要之处，比袒露在外的部分更诱惑人，让史昂的心跳又似昨晚那般快速地跳动起来。。  
　　不自觉地，史昂伸手摸了摸雅柏菲卡的背。他能感觉到对方的动作僵了一小下，但没有反抗，他就顺理成章地这么一路抚摸下去，从蝴蝶骨到腰侧，再顺着往下探，直到雅柏菲卡轻轻“啧”了一声。“喂，史昂，”他不自觉地舔了一下嘴唇，上面还留着刚刚史昂用力过猛留下的红痕，“昨天才做过一次，你又想点火吗？”  
　　“大概吧。”既然已经被道破，史昂也就不再隐瞒，他直接从后背抱住了雅柏菲卡的身子，掀开白衬衣的下摆往上摸去。而雅柏菲卡根本没想给史昂揉皱他衣服的机会，他直截了当地把衬衣脱下来，抬手准准地扔到了椅背上。这样两人之间的最后一层阻隔也没有了。  
　　与此同时，史昂的动作还在继续。他忍不住在雅柏菲卡光洁的后背上吻了一下，温热柔软的触感让他瞬间就沉沦其中。他一路在雅柏菲卡的背上留下了很多个细细碎碎的吻，最后在吻至腰际的时候一个发狠，留下了一个发红的、新鲜的吻痕。  
　　然后他就被雅柏菲卡一把捉了起来。“真想做的话回床上去。”他转身的快，但眼尖的史昂还是发现，雅柏菲卡的身体也如他一样又一次产生了昂扬的欲望。他乐呵呵地一路跟过去。然后就在床边，他一个刹车不及，直接撞上了突然转身的雅柏菲卡。  
　　而这似乎正是雅柏菲卡的目的。非常自然地，他一只手摁住史昂的后脑勺，让他的嘴唇与自己的唇紧紧相贴。史昂错愕了一秒，马上进入了状态。顺势的，两人重新滚在床上，史昂的舌毫无阻拦地与雅柏菲卡的舌交缠在一起，搅动出一点轻微的水声。接吻的时候本应该闭眼享受，但他们都不约而同地，直直地看着对方的眼睛，而那眼神里的光比起以往要更热切许多。灯没来的及关，他们的身影，此刻都清晰地映在对方的眼里。  
　　“史昂，”一吻结束，雅柏菲卡擦掉嘴角刚拉出来的银丝，“以史昂的身份——再来一次吧。”  
　　“看来你原谅我了？”  
　　“随你怎么想，”他伸出双臂拥抱他的恋人，“总之，我想你了。”  
　　“好。”史昂微笑，迎上雅柏菲卡的拥抱，在他耳边轻轻地吹着气，“我也想你了，雅柏菲卡。”  
　　说着，他再次探入了那个他最熟悉的身体。

18.熟悉到每一寸的甜美身体。

　　仿佛怎么看都看不够的优美唇形，引诱着他反复品尝的柔软唇瓣，总是灵巧地拨动他的心弦的舌。

　　在唇舌交缠的时刻合上的双眼，和向上翘起并微微颤抖着的睫毛。

　　如果被含住就会让它的主人发出低低喘息的小巧耳垂。眼角下让人忍不住反复抚摸的小小泪痣。

　　手指顺着修长的脊椎一路往下，滑进臀缝。指尖小心翼翼地探入后穴的时刻，他捕捉到了对方骤然加深的呼吸。

　　修长的脖颈向后仰起，垂落几束浅蓝的发丝。随着吞咽而上下滚动的喉结。

　　平坦小腹两侧延伸下去的腹股沟线。只要嘴唇轻擦过皮肤就会微微颤栗的大腿内侧。

　　分明有着漂亮的肌肉形状，却可以被毫无抵抗地折起的双腿。

　　在他顶入最深处时泄露出呻吟的双唇。振动着发出他的名字音节的声带。

　　这具身体的每一个敏感带，每一寸肌肤都为他所熟知。怎样的动作能引起对方怎样的反应，也早已刻进大脑深处。他熟悉，并深爱着他的每一寸，从肌肤到血管到骨骼到灵魂。


End file.
